The Board of Directors of the American Pain Society and the Scientific Program Committee for its 2002 meeting are requesting support for travel stipends to encourage participation of junior scholars beginning careers in the study and management of pain. The American Pain Society is an interdisciplinary organization devoted to understanding the mechanisms of pain and improving the care of patients with pain through research, education, treatment and professional practice. The annual meeting provides a unique forum for disseminating cutting edge advances in research and treatment in a setting that optimizes interactions between scientists and health care providers. This multi- disciplinary interchange between clinicians who deal with clinical pain problems and pre-clinical scientists who are making great strides addressing the mechanism of many of these same problems is the cornerstone of improved pain therapy. We seek funds solely for the purpose of travel awards for students, fellows and anyone in the training phase of their career to enable them to attend and contribute to the Annual Scientific Meeting. This will include trainees in pre-clinical labs as well as in clinical science; psychologists, nurse, pharmacists and medical trainees. In addition to trainee status, applicants must have an accepted abstract. Abstracts will be judged on scientific merit and published in The Journal of Pain. We believe that these awards will encourage meeting attendance by trainees.